


Broken Souls

by Darlingwolf101



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Next Gen, OCs - Freeform, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingwolf101/pseuds/Darlingwolf101
Summary: Six teens all go to the same school, the legendary DWMA. Each teen has their own broken soul. Kira is really shy due to the fact that her closest family member, her twin, died at a young age. Dusk, her weapon, is an outcast due to his ability to become a weapon. Hailey and Kraken had a village that was murdered by Kishins. Hiroaki and Lily are twins who were taken from their parents because of something... bad. The six set out to find and kill Kishins...... But was finding love along the way apart of that? Will this love save their broken souls?





	Broken Souls

WIP

This is a fan account of the next gen if soul eater main cast! If you don’t like that sort of thing, don’t read!!!


End file.
